horror_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Hood
Victor hood is a character in The Roblox Saga. The 10th film, RHS: Honk! is where he first appears. He first appears walking, hiding from the cops. He is almost ran over by a car. Which he is shocked to see that nobody is driving it. He retreats to the club, where he steals cigarettes from people when they are not looking. when he leaves the car comes back, transforming into a spider robot, it chases victor until finally it catches him. it transforms back into its car form, leaving victor in the drivers seat. The car speeds around, fighting other cars and ramming into said cars and scaring victor half to death. after a while the car loses a lot of fuel, causing it to start dying. It unlocks itself so victor can escape and not die of starvation being locked inside the car after it dies. Victor retreats, but after hearing its weakening honks victor starts feeling bad and goes back. he adds more oil into it and apologises to the car for yelling at it when it was ramming into other cars. The two head to the camp and ask each other questions. victor learns that the car is actually a alien species called Car-oids which take the form of cars. the cars are actually not the car-oids true forms, several car-oids have their own true form. this car-oid that victor befriendeds true form is a spider. This car-oid was being hunted by the government. victor and the car-oid head back to the school and meet Morty Smith who was just chilling. Victor immediately noticed him from rick and morty. Luckily victor did NOT ask him wheres rick. The three head to the camp, where victor finally named the car-oid Blue. The government comes out of nowhere and morty and victor, with a new friend, unused fight off the government. Morty questions the last government soldier but he refuses to talk and flees, resulting in morty shooting him down. Victor and the others are feeling calm and good until blue reveals that it wants to go back home. Victor, although heartbroken understands and asks morty for help, which morty makes a portal that goes back to blues home. victor and blue say goodbye. Victor watches blue go through the portal and closes it. morty kills victors abusive foster parents, Negan and vicky and tells victor the news. victor reveals that he doesnt have anywhere else to go so morty takes him in. victor meets Gabe marhsal and the group has fun together. Appearance Victor is a 9 year old kid who has messy crimson hair, wears a yellow shirt with stripes, a shark bandana, a backpack, and black pants and white shoes. In the upcoming 11th film RHS: clone victor will return as a teenager. His hair wont be as messy, and he wears black pants and white shoes again. He wears a greyish jacket and a white shirt. blue comes back in this film as well.